The Ship Of Dreams
by TitanicTwihard
Summary: Jack Dawson and Bella Dawson, (two siblings) win their way as third class passengers on the RMS Titanic through a lucky hand of poker. Meanwhile, Edward Cullen- a vegetarian vampire, and his unsuspecting fiancée, Rose Dewitt Buckarter board as first class passengers. They dont wants to marry each other, but it's under their parents orders. What happens when they find each other?


The ship of Dreams

A Twilight/Titanic Crossover.

**Jack Dawson and Bella Dawson, (two siblings) win their way as third class passengers on the RMS Titanic through a lucky hand of poker. Meanwhile, Edward Cullen- a secret vegetarian vampire, and his unsuspecting fiancée, Rose Dewitt Buckarter board as first class passengers. Neither one of them wants to marry each other, but it's under their parents orders. What happens when Edward and Bella find each other, and Rose and Jack? A/U. **

Written By: TitanicTwihard

Disclaimer: I do not own or take responsibility for any of these characters. Rose and Jack are owned by James Cameron, director of the 1997 movie _Titanic _and Edward Cullen and Bella (Swan) belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

The ship of Dreams.

A Twilight/Titanic Crossover.

**Written by: TitanicTwihard **

Chapter One: Trapped.

Rose P.O.V

Dear Father,

I think of you every day. Since you've passed on, we've gone broke, and things will never be the same again. My ruthless mother has forced me to be wed to the rich Edward Cullen, whom I do not love! She just requests the mother-of-the-bride benefits, so we can live in comfort all our lives! It's like a trap. Mr. Cullen doesn't want to me marry me either. That's for certain. There are no hard feelings between us, and we are great friends, but we can't marry each other. This was Mum's and his father's arrangement! Please help from heaven.

Love,

Rose.

I sealed the letter, and tucked it into a safe box, where all my letters to my father go. And I decided it's time to start another evening, on just another normal night on the RMS Titanic, or as I call it; my death range.

I should start by introducing myself; my name is Rose Dewitt Buckarter, and my father died two years previous. After his death, my mother and I went broke. And mum of course can't live being poor. So she and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a rich doctor from America, arranged for me and his son, Edward Cullen, to be married, on the last day of our voyage on the RMS Titanic.

Edward Cullen and I are great friends, and my goodness he's handsome, but there's nothing there. I do not love him, and he doesn't love me. He doesn't want this marriage just as much as me. But unfortunately my mother and Dr. Cullen are very controlling, and what they say, they get.

Carlisle wants his son to be married to a gorgeous girl of upper class, and my ruthless mother wants to be rich and taken care of.

Edward is beautiful, yes; he's got pale white skin, that's ice cold, and my goodness sharp teeth. He never eats food, because he's on a "diet" and whenever he goes into the sun, he catches everyone's attention because his "special cologne" shimmers like a King's crown.

He's got the most peculiar eyes ever. When he seems to be in a splendid mood, he has the most gorgeous golden twinge to his eyes, like liquid honey, but when he's in a dark mood and has an attitude, purple circles appear under his eyes, and his eyes become pitch black.

My unwanted fiancé is a strange man.

"Rose, prepare for dinner." I heard my mum's standoffish voice come from the commons of the first class cabins. I head into my B deck dressing room and tug on the standard; an expensive shimmy dress, a light petticoat, and hand gloves. I pair it off with some sparkly earrings. I wonder what it's like to only wear a dress and an apron like third class passengers. If only.

How I long to be third class. To marry whomever I choose, to love your fiancée, to not worry about your appearance, and to not come off as so rude and arrogant. I'm not rude and arrogant! Just stubborn…

Edward will be escorting me to dinner tonight, (as always) and a strange ruthless man by the name of Cal will be accompanying my mother. They met here, on the grand yet dull (a simile of my life) RMS "Unsinkable" Titanic. Mr. Andrews, the designer of the ship, is yes, a bit cocky here and there.

I walk down the grand staircase following my mother, and I see Edward waiting for me. When I get downstairs, he places his lips on my fingers, (oh-so-awkwardly) and we link arms. We wander around a bit, greet people we've already met, and sit down for some lonesome business talk and tragic gossip.

We finish our meals, and the men leave so they can congratulate each other for being "Kings of The World" as I call it. I think I made it clear already when I said the first class folk are arrogant, I'm assuming?

"Would you like me to escort you to our cabin?" Cal asks. I think he has a fancy for me, but mum's stuck in her own little world of loving him, she doesn't see it. Not a bit.

"No. I'm perfectly capable of walking up a flight of stairs, and asking an elevator man to take me to B deck, thank you though."

Cal sighs rather loudly, and then heads off to his own congratulating session.

Life's so hard to handle. I can't marry Edward, I just cannot. He's a good man and all, but we both don't want this; our parents do! I'm trapped, and I am going to put a stop to this.

I rush out of the first class dining hall, and pull my high heels off, too. I strip my socks, and when I reach the stern of the Titanic, I slowly head towards the ledge. No one important, (or sober that is) is around, so I figure I'm safe.

I look around at the night's sky, and the glorious moon, and take my last glance at the ship around me, as I slide one leg over the gate, and push my other one over, too. Suddenly I find myself grasping onto the gate behind me, my feet about to slide off the tiny portion of ground under them.

Suicide is a sin. But if I get sent to hell for this, I can almost guarantee you that even hell would be better than the place I am now.

"Don't do it." I hear a male voice behind me (about a yard away.) I whip my head around to see what appears to be a third class man, around my age.

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" Yet the man still inches towards me. He looked at me with consideration, probably seeing the tears flooding my eyes.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you back in." He says.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." I threaten. Though at this point I'm not so sure if I mean it.

"No you won't" He nearly _laughs. _

I was flabbergasted! What was this man to tell me what I was to do and to not? "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." I spat at him.

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand." He pleads. He's almost directly behind me now.

"You're distracting me, go away." I ordered. Though it was useless, asking this insistent man to go away.

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you." He says.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." I say as-a-matter-of-factly. I was wasting my little time left, he's already taking off his jacket as we speak.

"I'm a good swimmer." He says while untying his left boot.

"The fall alone would kill you." I warn him.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." He says. I look down, realizing just how serious my actions may be. The mid- April ocean does look rather cold.

"How cold?" I ask. Testing, as I say, though others might call it…stalling.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He informs me while sliding of his shoe, and untying the other one. What a madman! No one's ever cared about me much, and this man has topped every single time someone's ever given a damn about me in seven years…in 10 minutes!

"Ever been to Wisconsin?" He asks when instead of answering him, I just stare blankly at his quite handsome, (though I'd never admit) face.

"No." I say simply.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the-" He starts. How dumb does this man think I am? Just because I'm of a higher class doesn't mean I'm dumb! Though others may portray that.

"I know what ice fishing is!" I say harshly.

"Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain." And there goes the right shoe. No man has ever been this utterly crazy!

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He continues, sticking out a hand to greet me.

"You're crazy." Is all I can get out, I'm so perplexed by this third class man's actions.

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." Apparently "everybody" has judgment much like myself.

He slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand." He says.

I stare at his eyes, and the weirdest sensation tingles through me, like his eyes control my universe. Finally, I cave. "Alright." I sigh. He takes my hand, and as I'm trying to shove my leg over the rail, I slip, nearly falling into the treadours water behind the propellers. And I find myself only alive and warm because he's holding on tight to my hand. With all his weight, he pulls me over to safety.

"Jack Dawson." He says is what I presume is his name. "You can thank me later." And he walks off as though nothing happened. What a crazy man!

Just as Mr. Dawson leaves, Cal and my mother walk up.

"My goodness Rose, where have you been?" Mother says. "We've been worried! You're normally reading a book in the commons and this time! You nearly made me faint!"

"Yes, of course, reading the same Shakespearian works…again…and…again." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" Mother asks, her arms crossed.

"Err…nothing, Mother. Let me get to bed."

I rush from the stern to meet Edward in our cabin. "Why hello, Edward." I say.

"Hello, Rose." This is normal conversation for Edward and I, barely exchanging any words.

"Let me change, and then I'll be ready for sleeping." I say, as I take in that he's already in a robe and slippers, his pale hands wrapped around an ancient text.

"Alright."

I go into our private bathroom and comb my hair, use the crapper, and get into a nightgown. When I step into the room, I give Edward a swift kiss on the cheek all too strange.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight."

And I watch as he pulls the chain on the lamp, and the room goes dark.

Chapter Two: Miss. Isabella Swan Dawson

Edward P.O.V

"Goodnight, Edward." Rose says, snuggling her body under the covers of the California King we (awkwardly) are forced to share as an (awkwardly) engaged couple.

"Goodnight." I say firmly.

And I pull the chain on the chamber light, and watch as it ends our awkward misery. Awkward…

Today was the same as any day on the RMS Titanic, like any day on the RMS Titanic leading up to my unwanted wedding with Rose.

Rose is beautiful and sweet, but I don't love her, Carlisle has forced me to wed this poor girl.

Yet even Carlisle doesn't know my secret.

My secret as to why his soon went missing for three days, the secret as to why when I came back, my eyes were red and my skin went cold and pale, and the secret as too why my appetite has been long forgotten in those mysterious three days apart from my father when I was seventeen.

My secret could be dangerous, and I am trying my best not to kill this poor fragile human.

Yes, if you were wondering, vampires are extremely dangerous to poor fragile humans.

As I switch out the light, I shut my eyes, too seem as if I'm falling asleep, and then read her mind to see when she's 100 percent asleep, so I can silently sneak out of the cabin and finish my ancient texts. I guess my mind reading ability comes in handy sometimes, but normally it's just very annoying.

Her brain becomes a foggy lagoon, and normally at this time I prefer to not peek into her dreams, because their normally just her sulking around the titanic, but this time I see an unfamiliar image that catches my attention.

It appears as though Rose is having a dream about…committing…suicide. Which doesn't surprise me, (I would if I could)

I watch as Rose images herself of instead of heading back to the cabin after dinner, rushes to the stern of the Titanic, and swings her legs over the side. How peculiar.

Then, when I'm about to give Rose and her dreams some privacy, another intriguing thought comes up in her mind. What looks like a third class man runs up, and they start babbling away.

The dream is so detailed and sharp, it seems as though it was a real event. How strange. I exit her mind, and walk away, to my only escape, since I cannot sleep, and begin to study my ancient texts.

XOXOXOXO

Around six 0' clock in the morning, to see that Rose is no longer having any dreams, just colors and shapes and swirls. Over my few years of being a mind reading vampire, I've observed that in dreams, this means they will be waking up in an hour or so.

I lock my texts in a safe, slip off my slippers, and as quiet as a field mouse, crawl into the bed, to not disturb my fiancée, and slip my eyes shut.

About a half an hour later, I hear movement, and see that Rose is sitting upright in her bed, stretching and yawning. "Edward, it's six thirty, I'm going to prepare for breakfast, alright?"

I pretend to yawn, and turn onto the other side of the bed, making a perfect show of being tired. "Alright, I'll escort you down there in a second." And add in another yawn for theatrical effects.

She stands up, slips her slippers on, and walks to the bathroom, where I presume she is brushing her teeth, and helping a maid tighten her corset.

Since it takes longer for ladies to get ready, most men get to sleep in for about ten to twenty more minutes. A man doesn't have to look his best, but the lady on his arm must, because it's only natural for a woman to honor her husband and make him look like a king.

I of course think this rule is quite sexist and idiotic, but arrogant jerks like Cal, Rose's mother, Ruth's, man candy think that their lady is their property. And to Cal, every lady is his property.

This is why I try to be friends with Rose, but still keep a low profile. No need to have the entire ship gossiping about the vampire on board.

I get up, get ready, and go to the first class dining hall, when I see Rose walk down. I kiss her hand and put her on my arm, and we complete the morning routine of small talking with pompous people.

He start eating our boring meal, my father, Ruth, Cal, and Mrs. Molly chatting away, when we hear a crash, and see a lady with a dirty dress rush out of the kitchens with a planter of buns.

"Oh! And when you go to arrest me, my name's Bella Swan Dawson, by the way! Did you catch that?" She calls behind her, to the chefs running anxiously behind her.

Rose gasps and drops her fork. People thought it was just because of the shock of having a loud crash and a third class passenger run out of the kitchen so abruptly, but I took a peek in her mind, and saw that she was obsessing over the name Dawson, when suddenly a mental picture of the third class passenger in her dream the previous evening pops up.

So that was a real person, and Rose did try to throw herself off the stern! _And this man did try to save her! _

"Help me catch this here girl!" A chef that was panting yelled. I'm probably faster than any human alive, so I spring from my seat, follow her scent into the propeller rooms, and hold her arms behind her back, causing her to crash the platter on the ground.

"So, you some arrogant stuck up first class man here to arrest the lady who just wants a taste of some good food, because all she gets in her meals are the crap leftovers that were mess ups from _your wonderful people's _food." She says indignantly.

I chuckle at this woman. "No, don't judge, young Bella Swan Dawson." I say. "And, here I'll give you this, since the- -"

She cut me off. "I don't need you to give me anything, and please get your hands off me, they're freezing cold! My gosh I'm sorry for your girlfriend." She struggles with her arms locked in mine, not knowing she'll never stand a chance. Ever."

I decide to get a look into her mind to see if she's really as strong as she comes off as. And my hand instantly drop from hers, coincidently obeying her wishes, when I find out I can't get a read off her. Zip. Blank. Zelch. Nothing.

_I can't read this girl's mind! _

"Why so silent, Mr. Cold Hands?" As she frees herself, and picks up the platter from the ground, which happen to not have landed flat on the ground.

"Umm…nothing." I say.

"Umm…okay? Well, bye, Cold Hands! See ya'!" And she swiftly grabs the platter and runs back up the stairs, and rushes out of my sight. And I'd love to tell you where she went after that, but it frustrates me to no end; _I can't read this girl's mind!_

I slowly slump out of the propeller rooms, and back to the dining. "My heavens," Ruth says when I sit down. "What was going on, Mr. Edward?" She asks, as her voice breaks mid-sentence.

"The scoundrel got away with it." I grumble.

"Well, at least we know her name, to get her thrown into the water." She says. What a beast!

"They're just rolls; let her go on with her life." Rose says.

"Rose! I was having a conversation!" Ruth snaps at her daughter.

"What? Am I not allowed to contribute? I thought you wanted me to speak more, Mother!" She says.

"Rose, just drop it."

"If you won't turn the poor girl in, I sure as hell will drop it but this lady doesn't deserve to be thrown into water because of a plate with 5 rolls on it! That isn't even enough to feed this entire table, Mum." It looks like Rose got a boost of confidence.

"Alright Rose, I won't turn her in. For God's sake why such an issue for such scum? But I'm warning you, if someone else caught her name, don't be blaming me for her…departure." Ruth said.

Rose rolled her eyes, only to focusing back on her food, a slowly take a small portion of protein from her plate. No one asked why I never ate anymore, the unsuspecting humans had all grown accustomed to my "Special Dieting Disorder."

I glance around the table to see the usual; Cal sitting at the head, with Ruth and Rose at his sides, across from each other. Next to Rose was I, then my adopted sister, Rosalie (Yes, they have similar names.) My adopted brother Emmet sat next to her.

Next to Ruth was Carlisle, and his wife, Esme (Who's very sweet unlike her husband) Beyond Esme was my adopted brother Jasper, and my adopted sister, Alice. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper are all adopted, and Carlisle is my biological father with his dead wife, my mother.

And if you were wondering, I'm not the only vampire in the family. My shallow father is so idiotic; he can't even tell that his own blood son and one of his adopted brothers are vampires, as well as one of his daughters!

Jasper, Alice, and I are immortals. The same vampire bit us all, but didn't kill us. As you've learned, I can read minds. Alice and Jasper, (who are engaged as well as "brother and sister") have special abilities most vampires don't, too.

Jasper can calm moods, and Alice can see the future, but she doesn't like getting visions every few hours, so she's trained her mind to only see things when she starts searching for stuff, not getting random flashes of random futures.

So, yes, the public story is that I suggested the diet to my brothers and sisters, and Alice and Jasper were the only two who wanted to try it out. Every first class man was used to that story; old news.

"Why the other day, Esme was getting me ready for supper, polishing me up, and shining my shoes, and massaging my shoulders, when she couldn't get a kink out of one of my shoulders and It hurt very much, and I told her that I was tense, and that she needed to work harder. You need to train wives, and teach them that they'll get the punishments if they don't do right, you need to scare them." Carlisle ended my epitome. Talking to a group of men who happened to be complaining that their wives weren't doing their jobs as slaves.

"And what is the punishment, Mr. Cullen? I'd sure like to know." Said Mr. Cameron, a wealthy landowner in England.

"Why a beating of course! Your wife is your property, and if they don't please you, they should be hit!" Carlisle said. What a sick man!

"Great idea, Carlisle! I'll scare the little girl of mine every day!" Replied Mr. Cameron.

They all chuckled with such cruelness, and shoved a gourmet omelet down their throats.

"Well, I'm about done with my meal, and we know those three are finished," Carlisle looked toward, Jasper, Alice, and I. "So, let the maid clean after us, so you all at noon gathering!" And hopped up, helped Esme up, and headed out.

Normally after breakfast I go to the top decks or the bow and look out the ocean, and write poetry or study my ancient artifacts, but I decided it's time to change it up; I'm going looking for Miss. Isabella Swan Dawson.

Chapter Three: Got Jam?

Bella P.O.V

I run up past the elevators, into, and told the door man, "E deck. I'm on the E deck" I say, laughing so hard, nearly dropping my tray of rolls. Jack will get a kick out of this. I can still remember the man's cold hands capturing me.

And right now this is the time where I notice that I should've not tried to free myself. That man was _handsome!_ Whatever, what would a beautiful first class passenger see in me, besides my amazing roll catching and running skills? But I think that just makes me less desirable to a pompous man like himself.

At least I get a decent breakfast this morning. Unlike the undercooked ham and the burnt eggs that they serve third class people. Getting those rolls was the second best thing I achieved in my life, besides winning the hand of poker that sent me and my brother to America!

I can still remember that clearly…

_I need this ticket to the Titanic. I need to go back home; to America. Switzerland is not my place. Two tickets to the RMS "Unsinkable" Titanic and 10 dollars lay in the middle of the card table. Surrounding the table was my brother Jack, I, and two of our Switzerland friend; Fabrizio and Gunderson. _

_ "Royal Flush." Jack says, as he lowers his whole hand of cards onto the table. For a second, I thought we had lost. "Awe Shit! What about Mom?" I yell at him. _

_ "You won't be seeing Mom for a long time, because we're going back to America!" Jack calls. We jump and score, and grab the tickets. Gunderson stands up, the tickets originally being his, and throws his hand in front of him, looking like he's about to punch Jack in the face. _

_ "Whoa…umm…Gunderson?" Jack backs up and drops the tickets. But instead we swings his hand around and punches Fabrizio in the face, for not winning the game of poker. Me and Jack cheer once again, and rush out of the bar, and to the RMS Titanic we went. _

Good times. When we get down to B Deck, I thank the elevator man, and run to our cabin, giggling all the way. When I open the door to our small room with two bunks and a shared bathroom, I cry, "Jack! Jack! Get over here! I've got some real breakfast! The kind that snobby rich folk eat!"

"What?" Jack asks.

"Come see for yourself, big brother!" Jack walks in, followed by our cabin mates, Helga, and her little romantic interest, Henry. "And don't worry Helga and Hen. There's enough for everyone!" I counted five aloud.

We all dug in, and fought over who the last one would go to. "I brought them here, so I should get it." I said.

"True." They all said in unison. So I shoveled the roll down my throat. Damn these were good.

"I did borrow this, so I'm gonna go take the platter back." I say.

"How are you gonna try to do that? Good luck." Jack says.

"Watch and learn." I smile evilly, and head up to A deck. As I head up there, I run into Cold Hands.

He nearly walks right past me, when I decide to stir the pot a little. "Hey, Cold Hands! I really enjoyed the buns! Thanks for letting me get away with it, Man!"

"Oh, it's you. Just the person I was looking for." He said.

"What, to arrest me?" I kid.

"Nah, If I really cared about the rolls I would've kept you struggling."

"Sure, you would." I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, Isabella." He said.

"Bella. Seriously. Isabella makes me sound...sophisticated. Gross!"

"Anyways, how about I show you an actual 'first class meal?' The one's you fantasize about."

"Fantasize?" I ask. "Who's to say I fantasize about stuck up people's delicious food and gorgeous tables with amazing china?"

"Just an innocent thought." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well…you thought right. I kinda wanna see what it's like first class." I shrugged.

"How about tonight? At dinner?" He said.

"What?" I was stunned. This first class gorgeous man asking to take _me_ a third class seventeen year old that couldn't even pay for a ticket herself, but instead had to win in in a game of cards?

"Yes you, tonight at dinner. I'll have my fiancée loan you a dress." He said.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold up! You're _fiancée? _You're expecting to take some random girl to dinner, and you're going to get married? That's not how it works, Sir! Sorry to say, but where I'm from that's called I don't know, _cheating?" _I said aloud. I was surprised about how much I was blushing at the thought of him having a fiancée.

"Don't worry, she won't care… I'm pretty sure neither of us really want this relationship…Our parents arranged it." He said quite nervously.

"That happens? I thought that was like…only in books! You're supposed to marry who you love, not who our parents love!" I pinned on him.

"Believe me, I know. I wish more than anything that things weren't like that."

"That never happens where I'm from. People are…free to do what they want!" I exclaimed.

"See, this happens to first class people _all. the. time! _Maybe it's not as great as you think, Isabella." He says.

I stare at him with burning eyes. "You forgot something." I roll my eyes.

"Oops." He laughs. "Let me correct that…" He holds his fingers up, playfully making the _quote on quote _sign with his index and middle. "Maybe it's not as great as you think, _Bella." _Putting emphasis on my name.

"That's right." A smile reached my lips. "Bella."

"So, _Bell-a _will you or will you not accompany me to tonight's dinner?" He asked with artificial annoyance.

"I'll think about it." I say smugly.

"Playing hard to get, aren't you?"

"There's nothing here to try and catch…or at least that _you _should be! You've got a fiancée, remember?" Regretting it as soon as it comes out. This is obviously a tough spot for him.

"How old are you?" I ask with an actual matter for the question.

"Seventeen." He says.

"Umm…alright." I say. Then he's still a minor. He's under his parent's rule. He can't not marry the woman. I'm not even sure why I am thinking this, stupid me! He'd never want me. He just wants to take me to see the real first class dining without having to possibly get thrown into the water. Like a gentleman.

"See you at dinner." And he walks off before I have yet another chance to be stupid.

A second later, Miss. Unsinkable Molly comes to me, (She's a gossip point off the ship.) "I heard what happened with Mr. Cullen! What're you wearing?" She runs to me so suddenly, causing me to drop the platter.

I glance down at my ratty dress and dirty apron. "Well…umm…I was thinking this…probably."

"Figures." Molly said. "Well, you can't possibly go like that. Lucky my daughter's about the same size! C'mon." She tugged me along. "Remind me to wash my hands when I'm done with you! Just kidding!" She bellowed.

"Umm…alright?" And I was dragged along.

"So…dear. Did you manage to get any jam for those stolen rolls, darlin'?" She asked, while tightening me into a corset- I've only worn one of these once, and then was when I and my dearest friend from a few addresses ago broke into a rich folk's costume shop. She ended up taking the corset after we'd both tried it on, because unlike me, she could actually somewhat _breathe _in that thing!

"You can't breathe any more, as I presume?" She asked.

"Umm…" I struggled. "Not really?"

"Good." She let hold of the strings and left me panting like a blood hound.

"What?" I asked.

"What about what?" She asked.

"You asked if I'd had any jam for the rolls." I confirmed.

"Yes. Got jam?" She repeated.

"Sure do!" We both laughed.

"Got Jam!" I shrieked.

And we headed down to dinner, her in the usual first class were, and me in a glittering silver dress and about twenty petticoats, tripping over everything in high heels, chanting "Got Jam?"

Chapter Four: My Property

Carlisle P.O.V

"Now is this the repulsive girl who stole the bread?" I asked snugly.

"Yes, father. She will be doing me the pleasure of accompanying me to supper tonight." Edward said. "And she's sure as hell _not _repulsive!"

"Edward, son, there's no need to get worked up over some stupid third class scum!" It was time to knock some sense into this man. "You have a gorgeous and proper fiancée!"

"Is that everything to you? Beauty and money?" He asked with furious words. "Because if it is than Bella _is _very much beautiful! And money? Who cares! Everyone started out the same in the beginning! Poor and naked, father!"

"Edward! What has gotten into you? Esme, darling! Come here, I need my shoes polished!" "See! You're terrible! You. Are. _Sexist!" _Edward said.

"May be, but I forbid this women to eat at our table. And that's it! Edward! That's it!" And I rushed out of the room.

"Esme enjoys being My Property and I'm sorry Rose thinks differently." I called behind him.

Chapter Five: A first class dinner

Bella P.O.V

"Alright, go ahead, he should be waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you." Molly said, and headed down the grand staircase herself.

Okay I can do this, Bella. Don't be a coward. He doesn't even like his fiancée! And it's not like I invited myself! He invited _me! _

And when I do myself my greatest "elegant" walk down the overrated stair case, I find myself more than disappointed, upset, and worthless.

He's not waiting for me. It fact, I found myself waiting for _him. _For half past five.

Xoxoxox

"That son of a bitch!" Jack shoved his fist into the bunk, and the raised it to his chest. "Ouch." He swore under his breath.

"Bella! Vot's wrong?" Helga gasped.

"Ed…Edward…stood me up!" I manage to get out through the tears.

"Vat man! Von't trust those a' first class a' ven!" She said bewildered. Her English lagged, but we can all tell she means "That Man! Don't trust those first class men!"

"I know. Know that now!" I said. "I really liked him!"

"Bells, you just met him. He's scum." Jack said.

"And what about you, Jack? Flirting with that first class girl left and right?" I ask.

"Bella, I was just saving her from falling into water and dying!" Jack said.

"And since that? You've talked with her every day since she tried to kill herself! You've shown her your drawings, and you're gonna take her to a first class dinner as well! Hypocrite!" I say.

"I've been keeping this from you, Bella, but…" Jack said.

"But what?" I said through the tears flooding down my face. "Are you gonna start saying everything that's wrong with me now, Jack? Are you?"

"NO! Bella calm down! Sorry to say but Edward and Rose are engaged!" He said before I could again interrupt him.

"What? You're lying. There's no possible way that the lady _you _mat and the guy _I like _are supposed to be getting married!"

"It's true. I met him when I saved her from suicide. I just didn't wanna tell you, Bells. I'm sorry."

"No! Actually that's great! Because Edward said he doesn't love who he's engaged to and it's obvious that Rose doesn't either!"


End file.
